micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:Belajar
Welcome Suggestions are welcome from all learners! - Girik (DaGizza (talk) 09:09, July 28, 2014 (UTC)) Nice work Girik - now to rise above our 'poor quality' and become truly great! If we wanted to write a Constitution, would it be better to include it in full here or host it on some third party site and include a link here? Deejreynolds (talk) 09:16, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Expanding upon all of the sections will result in the poor quality notice to be removed, you may also add a "WIP" template if you would like to let other users know that you are actively editing the page. Soika (talk) 12:22, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Soika - we'll be expanding it in the days to come. Deejreynolds (talk) 10:31, July 28, 2014 (UTC) As we discuss a constiution we should think about a voting system. Given we are a geniocracy we should decide what the standard is to allow people to vote (presumeably an intelligence based standard) and what the standard is to be nominated. For the former, to be an elector I suggest that for those who show a strong desire to learn and have proved this by joining the learning club (or participating in some way) that shows a level of intelligence which should allow them to be voters and/or nominators. The next question though is how to set a suitable standard for those who are nominated? Adam Reynolds (talk) 12:57, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Intelligence is hard to define and even harder to measure, so I'd focus more on that strong desire to learn (as well as a willingness to be involved in Belajarian affairs). We believe in inclusiveness not elitism, and therefore promote intellectual curiosity and spurn complacency. All those who wish to learn should be fit to govern! I also think we should use the resources available to us - there will be a limited supply of people in the foundations years of our nation who wish to run for office, so we don't want to create more government positions than people who would wish to fill them. I suggest we have a 'Council of Pupils' of maybe 3-4 people who can do most of the running of the nation (and can delegate certain duties to others). These could be selected (democratically) based on their desire to learn and their ability to inspire others to want to do the same. Another unmeasurable perhaps, but a more egalitarian one at least. Deejreynolds (talk) 13:21, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Contested deletion Hi @Sabovia and other mods, I'm still at a loss to see why the improvements we've made have not been considered. We were told to move the talk page off the main page (done), to not use the same description for each of our sections (done), and to add more content (done, considerably!). Why are we now being marked for deletion when we have done what was asked? Cheers, Dan Deejreynolds (talk) 21:18, August 17, 2014 (UTC)